


Trustworthy

by Night_the_Dragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Animal hybrids, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 16:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_the_Dragon/pseuds/Night_the_Dragon
Summary: In a world of animal hybrids, Sasuke is a cat longing to see the light at the end of the tunnel after 9 years of beatings, and that light comes in the form of his old best friend, Naruto, a fox. But after a sick twist from Sasuke's father, will Sasuke ever trust Naruto again?





	1. Chapter 1

X*X(Sasuke’s POV)X*X

“You pathetic boy! You’ll never be anything like your brother,” my father, Fugaku, spat at me before slamming the door to my room, locking it behind him and trapping me inside. I winced at the loud slam, my black cat ears folding back as tears threatened to fall, but I shuddered heavily and took a deep breath to keep them back, despite the protesting pain from my side at the action. My pride as an Uchiha wouldn’t let me cry. My father had given me his weekly beating for me early, which wasn’t too surprising, considering his work was becoming stressful like it normally does during this time of the year. I was given several kicks to my left side, bruising it and possibly breaking a rib or two, some cuts and bruises along my arms, and even a black right eye this time. I wrapped my slender black tail around myself as my mother, Mikoto, unlocked the door and entered, carrying medical supplies. This was normal for me, unfortunately. My father would drink after a stressful day, beat me, throw me in my room, and then send my mother in to clean me up afterwards so not everyone would know about it. During this time of the year, Father was especially stressed, and hence would drink more often, about three times a week, and each time, I got the brunt of his anger. My mother was too timid and docile to fight him like she should, so I didn’t care for her. The only thing she did right these days was tend to my wounds properly after my beatings. I couldn’t even look at her as she began to clean me up, disinfecting and bandaging my cuts and healing my bruises.

“I’m sorry, Sasuke,” she whispered, standing when she was done, making me scoff. Before she left, she added in a soft voice, “I’ll bring your dinner up in a few hours.” I didn’t even reply, just an involuntary angry flare of my chakra being my only response. She sighed sadly when she felt it, and left me, locking the door behind her as she was always ordered to. Now that my ribs were fully healed, I decided to crawl into bed and lay there until I had to relieve myself or dinner arrived, whichever came first.

I curled up into a ball under my blanket, fingering the gold pendant my best friend, Naruto, had given me when we were eight before he moved away with his parents. I missed him dearly, and I wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in the warm arms of my friend, protected from my father’s wrath. I had gained feelings for him when we were kids, even though we met when we were four, and those feelings had only become stronger over the past nine years. I wished he would visit, but I highly doubted it. I hadn’t heard from him since he moved, which made me depressed. I was starting to give up on my fight to live, like my brother, Itachi, had urged me not to do, but I couldn’t help it. I wanted that blonde fox back in my life, even if his parents were afraid for him to live here because of his being a jinchuuriki for the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi. Yeah, I know, he houses the feared demon in his body, but that doesn’t make him dangerous. He was only chosen because the last jinchuuriki was to pass away soon due to illness, and they wanted a young body to house the fox demon. I was honestly surprised when he told me, and felt honored that he trusted me enough to tell me. I didn’t hate him for it, and in fact, I think him telling me made us become closer as friends.

As for Itachi, he had moved out a few years ago to live with his boyfriend, Kisame, a shark, and they lived in a house a few miles away from the village. Itachi couldn’t visit often due to their adopted son, Suigetsu, who was a shark as well and only four years old now, but my brother at least tried to protect me. He always told me to keep my chin up, and look on the brighter side of things, but even his advice was becoming difficult to follow. I wasn’t sure if I would even last until my 18th birthday at this rate…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was Saturday, five days since my last beating, thank gods, and that meant that Father would let me out of the house so I could get out for a bit. I knew he didn’t want me out at all, but he had to let me go out for a bit every week or else he’d look bad. I dressed myself in black pants and a navy blue t-shirt, and decided to walk over to Naruto’s old home to see if anyone had moved in yet, like I did every week, and then I would scare them off with stupid shit that made them not want it anymore. As I got closer, I was surprised to catch a faint trace of a familiar scent coming from the house, and I recognized it as Naruto’s. Wait a second… I thought he wouldn’t be coming back! What the fuck?! I quickly ran over to the fence, and listened carefully for my best friend’s loud voice. I didn’t have to wait long, however, as I heard him complaining to his parents, Kushina and Minato.

“But what if he doesn’t care about me anymore, Mom?” he asked them.

“I’m sure he still cares about you, Naruto,” Kushina assured her son.

“In fact, why don’t you check outside?” Minato’s voice smirked, and I blinked in surprise, having no time to react before I was suddenly tackled onto the grass with a loud yell of my name by none other than Naruto Uzumaki himself.

“Sasuke!” he grinned down at me, his sapphire eyes shining joyfully. “It’s been way too damn long!”

“Naruto?” I blinked owlishly, my onyx eyes wide with disbelief at the sight of my best friend and crush, who was wearing a pair of blue pants and an orange t-shirt. “When the hell did you come back?”

“Oh, we moved back in last night, and I hadn’t come by yet because I was nervous you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore,” he admitted sheepishly, flicking his ears a little with nervousness.

“Naruto, why don’t you get off of Sasuke so he can breathe properly, and then we can talk more inside?” Kushina called, and I looked to see her smiling at us, her red fox tail swishing. Naruto seemed to realize what she said, and he quickly stood, offering his hand to me. I accepted it, and he pulled me up. Once we were inside, the blonde led me to the living room, which was exactly as I remembered it before they moved, except with some more family photos around the room now. Minato was sitting in his arm chair, and he grinned when he saw us.

“It’s good to see you again, Sasuke,” he greeted, shaking hands with me. “You’ve grown quite a bit.”

“So have I!” Naruto huffed. Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair and ears, making his son yelp as I sat on the couch.

“Yes, but we haven’t seen Sasuke in nine years, and we’ve seen you daily,” he pointed out. My friend grinned before pouncing on me on the couch, hugging me happily.

“I’m so glad you’re still here in Konoha!” he crowed.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” I asked.

“Your family could have moved, too,” he pointed out with a pout. “But seriously, you have no idea how good it is to be back.” He then noticed the necklace I was wearing. “You still have it?”

“Of course,” I murmured. “You’re my best friend. How could I not have kept it?”

“Well, I still have the one you gave me,” he smiled, pulling out the silver necklace I gave him from under his shirt. “I never take it off except to clean it so it keeps its shine.”

“Same here,” I told him. “I’m glad you’re back.”

“I hear ya! I’m glad we came back, too!” he laughed. “Wanna walk for a bit? We can talk at our spot.” I knew where he meant, and I nodded eagerly.

“Sounds good,” I agreed. We got up from the couch and Minato nodded to us in understanding as we left, knowing we needed to catch up. We walked in a comfortable silence to our secret spot, a hidden spring in a cave that had some beautiful blue flowers growing in a patch of sunlight from a hole in the ceiling of the cave. Once we arrived, we sat down next to each other on the grass around the flowers.

“So, what all have you been up to over the past nine years since I left, Sasuke?” Naruto asked, looking at me, his expression genuinely curious. I thought quickly for some fibs, not wanting to tell him about my beatings at all.

“I’ve been training hard at focusing my chakra,” I began, partially telling the truth. I had trained with my chakra, but only when Itachi came over or on my own when Father wasn’t beating me. “It was difficult at first, but it’s been worth it. Itachi moved out a few years back to live with Kisame, and they adopted a kid named Suigetsu. He’s four years old now.” I smiled slightly at the thought of my adopted nephew, making Naruto smile as well. “I’ve mainly been training, but like I said before, it was difficult at first.”

“Why’s that?” he frowned.

“…I was depressed…” I muttered. The blonde fox turned to face me, his expression saddened and guilty.

“…About me leaving, right?” he guessed, and I felt my eyes start to burn with the oncoming tears. My best friend noticed, and he pulled me close to him in a comforting hug, my ears going back at the kind gesture. Only Itachi had hugged me when he was home after Naruto had moved, and even that wasn’t as comforting as this. I couldn’t keep them back any longer, and for the first time in nine years, I let myself cry into his shoulder. I hadn’t cried since the day after he’d moved away, and right now, it felt good to finally let it out.

“You have…no damn idea…how much I fucking missed you,” I whimpered against his shirt in between sobs.

“I missed you, too, Sasuke,” he mumbled. “So fucking much.” We stayed like that for a while, him comforting me by rubbing my back soothingly as he continued to hug me, and eventually, I calmed down enough to speak.

“Promise me you’ll never leave again, Naruto,” I whispered. “I don’t think I could handle it again if you did…” He placed his fluffy blonde tail on my waist, warming me up a bit.

“I won’t, I promise,” Naruto swore. I pulled back, noticing the tear-staining on his shirt, and apologized. “Don’t worry about it,” he laughed. “It’ll dry.”

“All right…” I murmured, lightly biting my lip with one of my longer canines. Naruto smiled gently, making me relax, and I smiled back. “So, how was it in Suna?” I asked, deciding to focus on him.

“It was good! Lonely at first, but I made a friend who’s like me,” he grinned. “His name is Gaara, and he’s a jinchuuriki, too. He houses the one-tailed raccoon dog demon, Shukaku.”

“What’s he like?” I inquired, genuinely curious.

“He’s got short red hair, green eyes, and is smaller than most, but he’s an amazing fighter,” he told me. “He was pretty antisocial at first, but he warmed up to me.”

“You mean you forced him to be your friend, right?” I chuckled, a purr rumbling softly in my chest.

“Pretty much!” he laughed. “But Gaara’s a nice guy once you get to know him. Quiet and short-tempered, but nice. He said he’ll be visiting in a few weeks, probably.”

“Sounds good. I’d like to meet him then,” I said. The blonde grinned at me, pleased with my response. We continued to chat until sunset, and then I started to get up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing’s wrong. I just have to get home or else I’ll be in trouble,” I sighed.

“Your dad still has a curfew set, huh?” the fox assumed.

“Yup, you got it,” I nodded. “I’ll see you soon?”

“Of course! See if you can stay over at my house sometime, okay?” Naruto said, and I smiled in response.

“Definitely. See you, man,” I smiled, and then left for home. When I got there, I was pleasantly surprised to see Itachi was visiting. “Itachi!”

“Hello, little brother,” he greeted kindly. “Mother and Father went out for dinner, and asked me to fix you something whenever you came home. Where did you go today?”

“I stopped by Naruto’s house,” I replied. “He’s moved back in with his family!” My brother’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really now? That’s good to hear,” he commented. “I’m glad you have him back. When will you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” I frowned, confused.

“How you feel about him. I know you love him,” he smirked.

“It’s too soon,” I muttered, blushing. “He just came home, Itachi! I’ll give it some time and then I might tell him.”

“All right, if you say so,” Itachi chuckled, and then began to make some dinner for us. As he cooked, I decided to catch up with him since he hadn’t visited in two months.

“How’s Suigetsu doing? Is Kisame handling parenthood better than before?” I asked.

“Suigetsu has been very well. He’s got Kisame wrapped around his finger,” he told me, smiling. “Whatever that boy wants, Kisame is happy to give it to him.”

“Sounds like the kid’s got him whipped,” I laughed, and Itachi nodded with a roll of his dark eyes.

“Indeed,” he snorted. Soon after, the older raven-haired cat brought dinner over, and we ate in a comfortable silence for a while. “Have you thought about what you want to do for your 18th birthday in a few weeks?”

“Not really. I don’t think Father will let me celebrate it…” I sighed, lowering my gaze to stare at my food.

“I’ll try and convince him. Besides, you’ll be able to move out once you’re 18,” he pointed out. “And then you won’t have to suffer from his drunken wrath anymore…”

“…Mother told you, didn’t she?” I assumed. She always told him about my beatings out of Father’s hearing whenever Itachi visited.

“That’s right. Now, if Naruto hadn’t moved back already, I was going to offer that you could live with Kisame, Suigetsu, and me until you’re 18,” my brother told me. I blinked at him, surprised, but knew I couldn’t. “But I know you’ll stay wherever Naruto is.”

“Damn straight,” I muttered, glaring at Father’s favorite chair and idly wondering how much time I had before my parents returned if I tried to burn it. I knew if Naruto found out about my beatings, though, he’d kill the man without hesitating, using Kyuubi’s power to do so. Not that I was opposed to the idea, but I didn’t want people to see Naruto as a monster any more than they already do. He’d been through enough as it was before they moved away, anyway. Suddenly, Itachi perked up in alarm, hearing something, and I soon caught the sound, too. It was Father, and he sounded drunk and pissed off. Mother was trying to calm him, but to no avail.

“Fugaku, dear, calm yourself. Naruto’s return will only mean good for Sasuke,” Mother was saying.

“Damn that fox to hell with the demon he carries, and our son with them! Why is he back?!” Father slurred. I shivered with fear, my ears folding back at the thought of Naruto being hurt by my father.

“Go upstairs, Sasuke!” Itachi ordered, his eyes flashing scarlet briefly with his sharingan. “Take your dinner, and lock the door. Mother and I will keep him occupied until he passes out.”

“Thank you,” I said quickly, and then grabbed my food and dashed upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me and sitting on my bed. I forced myself to eat the food, even as I heard Father yelling at Mother and Itachi in a drunken rage downstairs. My tail wrapped around my thin body for some sort of comfort, and I realized I hardly had anything to me. I didn’t eat enough, not that I always got to, and I had a feeling Naruto, or even his parents, would soon notice how starved I’d become. Still, I needed to gain a little weight and get some meat back on my bones, so I continued to eat, despite the nausea from the stress as I listened to the yells and shouts downstairs. As soon as loud, staggering footsteps came close to the stairs, however, I heard a crash, and a series of shouted curses from Father.

“Fucking hell, Father! You’re not going anywhere near Sasuke while I’m here!” Itachi snarled, and then a there was a muttered response, followed by a sound like skin-on-skin, and I knew my brother had punched Father, effectively knocking him out for the next several hours due to the pain and alcohol. I had finished my food by this point, but it soon felt like I was going to just throw it back up again. I took deep breaths, and managed to will away the nausea right before Itachi gently knocked on the door. I knew it was him thanks to his warm chakra he was giving off to calm me. “Sasuke? Are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” I called back softly, my voice cracking. I got up and unlocked the door, allowing him in. He smiled sadly at me, and I immediately had a bad feeling.

“He’s not dead, unfortunately,” he grumbled. “But I did knock his foolish ass out when he insulted you again.”

“Thank you,” I whispered, and he hugged me.

“I’m going to stay for a few weeks, and I’ll see if Kisame wants to bring Suigetsu with him so we can stay in one of the houses here in the Uchiha district until you’ve moved out,” Itachi informed me when he pulled away to sit next to me. I gaped at him.

“You mean that?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course. Sasuke, I want to be here to protect you. In fact, how about you stay with us? That way we can plan your birthday party together without Father’s interference and Mother’s obedience in following his orders,” he smiled. “Besides, I’m sure Suigetsu will be overjoyed to see his uncle, and to help celebrate a fun spring time birthday.”

“Thank you, Itachi,” I murmured gratefully.

“No need to thank me, little brother. That’s what being a big brother is for. Now, let’s pack your things and head over to a hotel for now. Kisame should get this message in about two hours,” he said, and summoned a raven with his chakra, giving it the message for Kisame. The black bird took flight, and soon vanished among the inky darkness of the night sky. Together, we packed my suitcase, filling it neatly with all of my clothes, the few books I owned, a photo album with pictures of Naruto, his family, Itachi, and me in it, my toiletries from my bathroom that was connected to my room, shuriken and kunai, and my sword. When we finished, Mother came in, an apology written all over her face.

“Sasuke, Itachi, I’m—” she started to say, but I glared furiously at her, cutting her off.

“If you were really sorry, you wouldn’t have let it come to this,” I growled. “I don’t want to see you or Father again.”

“Respect his wishes, Mother,” Itachi added. “He’s been through so much, and he just wants to be happy. Don’t take that from him.” She merely nodded, tears starting to shimmer in her eyes.

“Look, give me some time, and I may forgive you, Mother. But I can never forgive Father,” I sighed, clenching my fists angrily and glaring at the floor.

“That’s all I can ask for,” she murmured, lowering her gaze. She then turned and left my room, and Itachi sighed.

“Let’s go, Sasuke,” he said, and we were quick to leave, stepping around our unconscious father on the way out, even though I desperately wanted to kick the shit out of his ribs like he’s done to me. My brother led me to a hotel that was closer to Naruto’s house than my own, and we checked in, getting a suite on the top floor where there were two beds for us instead of having to share one.

“Thanks,” I mumbled, setting my suitcase down by the dresser and sitting on one of the beds. I shivered violently when a cool breeze blew into the room through the open window, and Itachi sat next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

“Go take a shower, okay? I’m sure the warm water will do you some good,” he urged, and I nodded. I grabbed a set of warm pajamas, my toiletries, and a pair of boxers from my suitcase, and then headed to the bathroom, where I stripped and stepped into the shower, cranking the water to a high temperature so it was almost scalding my skin as I cleaned myself. While I gently scrubbed my skin, being mindful of any bruises or cuts I may have still had, I thought about what I would tell Naruto. I would have to tell him why I was staying in a hotel now, as well as what had happened to me over the years. He’d demand an explanation anyway…

I finished shampooing my hair, ears, and tail, and once I had rinsed it all out, I turned the water off and stepped out into the steamy bathroom, slipping the towel around my waist and looking at myself in the mirror. I looked too thin for normal, but mercifully not anorexic thin. I had a little muscle to my arms and legs, but I knew I desperately needed to eat more. Getting dressed, I used my soft brush on my ears and tail, and combed out my hair before leaving the still-steaming bathroom to go sleep in the soft hotel room bed. I quietly bid Itachi goodnight, and he nodded with a small smile at me before I slid into the bed, covering myself with the warm blankets. I knew Father wouldn’t remember what had happened, but Mother would inform him in the morning after he had recovered from his hangover. Little did I know, he would remember something extremely important that I had no clue of.


	2. Chapter 2

X*X(Sasuke’s POV)X*X

Waking up in the morning sucks. I’m just gonna put that out there right now. Especially when it’s loud, excited yelling outside. I groaned and rolled over, not wanting to be awake just yet. I recognized the voice from the yelling as Suigetsu’s, and realized he and Kisame were here.

“Sasuke, time to get up. Your nephew is eager to see you, and I can’t hold him back much longer,” Itachi told me, and I felt him sit next to me on the bed.

“What time is it?” I asked tiredly, not opening my eyes yet.

“It’s nine in the morning,” he replied. I grumbled under my breath and finally opened my eyes, looking to see my very excited little nephew standing behind Kisame, who appeared a bit concerned. I sat up with a yawn, and Suigetsu couldn’t wait any longer.

“Uncle Sasuke!” he cheered, pouncing on me. I smiled and ruffled his white hair, hugging him when he grinned at me with his sharp teeth.

“Heya squirt, how have you been?” I questioned.

“I’ve been awesome!” he smiled brightly. “Papa said Dad sent a message last night for us to visit, and that we get to stay here for your 18th birthday party!”

“Yup. And I’m staying with you guys in one of the Uchiha district houses, too,” I told him, and he became even more excited, if that was even possible.

“Really?!” he gasped. “Yay! I never get to see you enough, Uncle Sasuke!” He said the last statement with a pout.

“Don’t worry, Suigetsu. We’ll hang out a lot together, and even with an old friend of mine who’s moved back here,” I assured him, and he became curious.

“Who is he?” the little shark boy asked, blinking cutely.

“His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he’s a fox. He’s been my best friend since we were 4,” I smiled.

“But I thought I was your best friend!” Suigetsu pouted again.

“You are, but Naruto’s got a special place in my heart. Besides, we’re family, I’ll like you anyway,” I chuckled, and we all laughed at his beaming expression.

“Good! I like you, too, Uncle Sasuke!” he chirped. “And I bet Naruto will like me, too, just as much as he likes you!” I didn’t have the heart to tell him that wouldn’t be the case, as Naruto and I had a deep bond, but I did ruffle his hair teasingly in response.

“Come on, Suigetsu. You’re probably hungry after the trip here, huh?” Kisame guessed, speaking for the first time since I saw him.

“Yeah, I’m starving, Papa!” he agreed, and hopped off the bed to join Kisame.

“We’ll be back with some food. Anything you guys want in particular?” the shark man asked.

“Whatever looks good,” Itachi answered, and then the two left. My brother turned to face me once the door was closed, and I smiled slightly.

“Suigetsu’s as energetic as ever,” I remarked. “How the hell do you two keep up with him?”

“Kisame tires him out,” my brother smirked. “They run all over the backyard and sometimes swim in the river when it’s nice out.”

“Sheesh, I think I’d barely manage to keep up with a kid like him,” I sighed. “I’d probably pass out each night once he’s in bed.”

“You’d adapt,” was the older raven’s reply. “How about you take Suigetsu to go see Naruto today after you two eat? I’m sure Naruto’s energy will wear the little one down.”

“Sounds good,” I nodded. Soon after we finished our conversation, the pair returned, each carrying two plates of food with them.

“I got you a butter croissant, Uncle Sasuke!” Suigetsu grinned, and set down the pastry in front of me. (I know it’s not a Japanese food, but I was trying to think of something non-sweet but tasty.)

“Thanks squirt,” I smirked, ruffling his hair again. He beamed, and then sat next to me to eat his large waffle that was drenched in maple syrup.

“So, Sasuke, what are you planning on doing for your birthday?” Kisame asked me, genuinely curious. He was a nice guy, but he liked to tease me when my mood was right. He hadn’t done anything last time I saw him, but then again, he knows about the situation with my family.

“I’m not really sure, to be honest,” I frowned, one ear folding back. “I hadn’t thought about it at all.”

“Well, considering everything that’s been going on, I can’t say I blame ya, kid,” the shark man sighed. “Will you invite Naruto?”

“Of course! That’s a given,” I snorted. “Maybe just something small, between my closer friends and you guys.”

“And me, too!” Suigetsu chimed in around a mouth full of waffle. I chuckled and nodded.

“And Suigetsu, of course,” I smiled. “I just don’t know about what kind of theme this time.” I always had a theme to my birthday parties, before Naruto moved away, and I hadn’t gotten to celebrate my birthday with anyone since then.

“Have you had a dragon theme yet?” Itachi asked, and I shook my head. “Then we can do that.”

“Good idea,” I agreed. “I’m not sure how to go about that one, though.”

“Kisame and I will do the planning, you just enjoy yourself with Naruto and Suigetsu,” my brother assured me.

“Thank you,” I told them gratefully. I finished eating my croissant before getting up to get dressed. “I’m gonna go talk with Naruto, but I’ll be back before it’s late. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind coming with me to pick up Suigetsu after we talk.”

“No problem. Just be careful, all right?” Itachi ordered, and I nodded.

“I will be. Try not to worry too much,” I smiled. I quickly got dressed in the bathroom before leaving, and as I got closer to my best friend’s house, I became increasingly nervous with each step. Soon enough, though, I was at the front door, so I took a deep breath, then knocked.

“I’m coming!” Naruto’s voice shouted, and I heard him running down the stairs, and then he yanked open the door, grinning widely when he saw it was me. “Hey Sasuke! How are you?”

“I’m okay,” I admitted, feeling my nerves start to take hold of me. The blonde fox noticed, and his expression became concerned, one ear folding back to reflect that.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Are your parents home?” I said instead.

“No, they went to go shopping for some groceries, why?” he frowned

“I just wanted to make sure we’re alone,” I muttered.

“That’s fine. Come on in so we can talk,” my friend told me, and I entered his home. “We’ll talk in my room, just in case they come home before you’re finished. I know something’s weighing heavily on your mind.” I nodded, and we went up to his room, where we sat on his bed. It was the same color as nine years ago, orange, just bigger. Why am I not surprised about the color? Can you just hear the sarcasm dripping from my thoughts? “So, what’s going on?” Naruto questioned gently, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

“My father tried to beat me again last night in a drunken rage, but Itachi stopped him and knocked him out,” I mumbled, my ears folding back and tears beginning to sting at my eyes. The blonde’s sapphire eyes widened in horror, and his jaw dropped.

“What? Why? Why would Fugaku try to beat you?” he yelped, bewildered, but then he realized I said ‘again’. I curled my tail around me when the realization hit him. “He’s beaten you before, hasn’t he, Sasuke?”

“Yes…” I whispered, my tears starting to fall. “He began beating me shortly after you moved to Suna. It was the worst in the beginning, like he’d been holding in his rage, but they became less severe over time… He always sent in Mother afterwards to clean me up so no one would know. I got my last beating six days ago, when he broke my rib and gave me some cuts and a black eye, but Mother healed them. I think he was going to try to kill me last night if Itachi hadn’t been there…” I had lowered my gaze to stare at his comforter by this point, but I looked up to see him shaking with fury as he clenched his fist. I noticed his eyes were flickering back and forth between red and blue, so I knew he was fighting with Kyuubi to keep his anger in check.

“Why didn’t you tell me yesterday?” he growled.

“Because I was trying to protect you from killing him so you wouldn’t be seen as a monster by the villagers,” I murmured, the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. “I don’t see you as one, and I never have, or will I, but I don’t want those snobby bastards in the council to be stuck up about saying that they were right. Trust me, I want him dead as much as you do, but it won’t help me if you’re locked up.”

“Then thank gods for Itachi being there,” he sighed. He hugged me close to him, and I began to relax when I heard the soothing sound of his heart beating in his chest. “Sasuke, what are you going to do? No one else knows, right?”

“No, only Itachi and you know. Itachi had Kisame and Suigetsu come after we checked into a hotel last night, and I’m going to stay in an old house in the Uchiha district with them until I’m 18, then I’ll get a place of my own,” I answered softly. “Itachi wants to protect me, too.”

“Good. I’m still grateful that he was there,” he said. Suddenly, we heard his parents come home, and I stiffened. “You don’t want my parents to know, huh?

“Not yet. It’s too soon,” I admitted, looking up at him. “I wanted to tell you because I don’t want you to go anywhere near my old house where my parents are, and so you’re not left wondering what happened.”

“Thank you for telling me,” Naruto whispered, and wiped the tears from my face. “I promise I won’t tell them. But if you don’t want them to catch on that something’s wrong, you may want to go splash some cold water on your face in the bathroom. Your face is a bit red from crying.”

“Good idea. I’ll be right down,” I nodded, and he let me up so I could go to the bathroom to wash my face. I splashed the cold water on my face until my skin was back to its normal pale complexion, and then I wiped the water off with a hand towel before heading downstairs. Naruto was helping Kushina and Minato put away the groceries they’d bought, and my friend looked up when I reach the kitchen.

“Hey! Feel better?” he smirked.

“Yes, thank you very much,” I snorted in response, returning to our usual banter so his parents weren’t suspicious. “Hi Kushina and Minato. Sorry about that.”

“No worries, dear. Would you mind helping us put away the groceries?” Kushina asked. “We had to make sure we got plenty of ramen so Naruto doesn’t buy any himself.”

“Hey!” the blonde in question pouted.

“You know you’ll eat Ichiraku’s whenever you can,” Minato pointed out, his tail waving in amusement.

“I don’t mind,” I smiled. “Oh, and my brother, his husband, and my nephew are visiting for a few weeks. Would it be okay if I brought them by later?”

“Of course! It’s been too long since we saw Itachi,” Minato nodded. “I didn’t realize that Itachi was married now. Kisame really grew on him, huh?”

“Yeah, they had a private wedding five years ago, and then adopted Suigetsu after his parents were killed,” I explained. “Suigetsu’s four now, and he’s a great kid. He’s got enough energy to match Naruto.”

“Then maybe we can sleep peacefully tonight,” Kushina giggled, her ears flicking, making her husband and me laugh while Naruto huffed in annoyance. “I’m just teasing, sweetie.”

“I know. C’mon, Sasuke, let’s get the rest of the groceries from the cart,” he said, and led me outside, where their wooden cart was piled with more groceries.

“Holy shit, how much ramen do you eat nowadays?” I asked, my onyx eyes widening in shock at the amount of instant ramen in it.

“I eat two a day, but now that we’re back in Konoha, it’ll probably be less since I get to eat at Ichiraku’s!” he grinned.

“Don’t you have to eat all of this first, though?” I frowned, confused.

“Not if you treat me to lunch there!” he laughed, and I sighed, but smiled anyway at my friend’s antics.

“Well, Suigetsu will have to join us, then,” I pointed out. The fox nodded in agreement.

“He’ll love it!” he crowed.

“What about everyone else? I’m sure our friends would be more than happy to see you back,” I asked.

“Nah, let’s just keep it small, that way it’s more special,” he replied, a smile curving his lips.

“All right,” I agreed, and we brought in more groceries.

“He suckered you into buying Ichiraku’s, didn’t he?” Minato guessed when we returned, carrying six bags of groceries each. We placed the bags on the counter, Naruto grinning like a Cheshire cat, but I rolled my eyes at him.

“Yes, but we’re going to bring my nephew with us,” I explained.

“Good to know you boys will have some fun and be able to get out for a bit,” Kushina smiled. “We’ve got the rest, so you two go and get Suigetsu and have some fun at lunch.”

“Are you sure, Mom?” Naruto frowned. “We can still help…”

“I’m certain. Go on and have some fun today! Besides, you need to get out and see your friends after so long,” she assured him.

“Thanks, Mom!” the blonde smiled brightly, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the house. Once we were out of his parents’ hearing range, he asked, “So, which hotel did you guys stay at last night?”

“I’ll show you the way,” I told him, and he followed me to the hotel. When we arrived, Itachi was at the desk, speaking to the owner, and Kisame and Suigetsu were sitting on a bench, appearing bored. My nephew immediately perked up when he saw me, grinning widely and showing his shark teeth.

“Uncle Sasuke!” the little boy crowed, and he jumped off the bench to run over to me, tackling me into a hug. “I missed you!”

“I wasn’t gone that long,” I smirked. “Besides, I want to introduce you to Naruto.” Naruto crouched down to Suigetsu’s level, and smiled at him.

“Sasuke tells me you’re a good kid,” he began.

“Of course I am! I like to make friends!” Suigetsu grinned.

“Good to know,” my friend chuckled. “I’m Naruto.”

“I’m Suigetsu! It’s nice to meet my uncle’s best friend!” the shark boy chirped.

“It’s been too long, Naruto,” Itachi greeted, joining us with Kisame. “You look well.”

“Heya Itachi, Kisame! Long time no see!” the blonde laughed. “It’s good to see you guys again.”

“Same here, squirt,” Kisame nodded, flashing his own shark teeth. “So are you back for good?”

“Yeah, I don’t plan on leaving,” Naruto answered, glancing at me very briefly. I still noticed, despite how brief it was.

“Good to know. It’s nice knowing that the village’s light is back,” Itachi smiled, and Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion. “All of your friends missed you when you left, and their families were brought down a bit by it, too. A lot of people here were affected when your family moved.”

“Then I’m glad to be back, and for more than one reason,” my friend nodded, and I knew he was referring to me.

“Oh, Itachi, would it be okay if you, Kisame, and Suigetsu came over to Naruto’s for dinner? Kushina and Minato are eager to see you guys,” I chimed in.

“Of course,” my brother agreed. “It would be a pleasure to see them again. Do they know about the situation with…?” He trailed off because Suigetsu was present, and I shook my head.

“No, only Naruto does. They didn’t ask about them coming over, and I hope they don’t say anything,” I sighed.

“They may, so be prepared to tell them, Sasuke,” he advised, and I nodded. Suddenly, Naruto’s stomach growled, and we all looked at him before Suigetsu, Kisame, and I burst out laughing.

“Hey, I’m hungry! How is that funny?!” the fox demanded.

“It just helped to break the tension, that’s all,” the older raven assured him.

“Well, since I’m starving, how about we go to Ichiraku’s already?” Naruto whined, and Suigetsu looked up at him, puzzled.

“What’s Ichiraku’s?” he asked.

“It’s an amazing ramen shop with the best homemade ramen ever!” the blonde grinned.

“And we’re taking you there for lunch with us,” I added.

“Really?! That’s awesome!” Suigetsu exclaimed.

“Then you’d better get going!” Kisame laughed, patting his son on the back. “We’ll meet you here at 5, and then we can all go to the Uzumaki household together.”

“Thanks, and we’ll see you then,” I nodded, and Naruto led the way to Ichiraku’s, Suigetsu and I right behind him. As we walked, I watched and listened to the pair as my best friend told my nephew about Ichiraku’s menu. My ears flicked lightly in amusement when he mentioned the seafood ramen, and at how Suigetsu became incredibly excited for it. The boy loves fish, after all, so why wouldn’t he be eager for it?

“What kind do you get, Uncle Sasuke?” the white-haired boy asked me.

“I usually get chicken, and Naruto gets pork,” I answered. “I take it you’re going to try the seafood one?”

“Yup!” he chirped. Out of nowhere, I heard a voice call to me, followed by a bark.

“Yo, Sasuke!” Kiba’s voice yelled, and he ran up to me with Akamaru on his heels. “Haven’t seen you in a week, man! Where are you going?”

“To Ichiraku’s with Suigetsu and Naruto,” I smirked, stepping aside to reveal the two, and he gaped, his dog ears perking up.

“WHAT?!” he yelped. “Dude, I didn’t know you were back!”

“Yeah, I’m back for good this time,” the blonde chuckled. “How have you been, Kiba?”

“We’ve all been great! Hinata and I are dating now, even though Neji’s being a complete—” he started to say, but then he realized little four-year-old Suigetsu was standing there, so he corrected himself before it was too late. “—jerk about it.”

“Really? I mean about you and Hinata, not about Neji. Neji being overprotective doesn’t surprise me,” Naruto laughed. “But seriously, I’m happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, man,” the dog boy grinned. “Dude, we should all meet at Ichiraku’s for lunch, and catch up!” Naruto appeared to hesitate, and I remembered how he wanted to keep it a small gathering of just the three of us, but I decided I wanted to have a distraction.

“Sure,” I nodded. “Go ahead and get everyone. Just make sure to warn Ino so Sai doesn’t pull anything.” Sai used to tease Naruto all the time when we were kids, so I didn’t want him to start a fight when we’re supposed to be having a good time.

“Awesome, we’ll meet you there!” Kiba shouted, already running off to find everyone with Akamaru on his heels.

“Sasuke! I wanted it to be just the three of us!” Naruto pouted once they were gone.

“I thought we could use a distraction,” I pointed out. Mercifully, he took the hint, and nodded, not saying anything due to Suigetsu’s presence.

“I can’t wait to meet your friends, Uncle Sasuke!” Suigetsu cheered.

“It’ll be good to see them,” I agreed, and we continued on our way to Ichiraku’s. Shortly after we got there, our friends arrived, led by Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata, the latter of which was still shy as ever, matching her mouse traits. We got a large table to sit at while we ate, and I introduced Suigetsu to everyone, and vice versa. Everyone, especially Sakura and Ino, fawned over my nephew, and he blushed shyly from all of the attention. But more than anything, they were all ecstatic to see Naruto again after nine years of his absence.

“So what was Suna like, Naruto?” Sakura, a rabbit, asked.

“Very hot and sandy, but I adjusted to it,” the fox replied.

“Were they more accepting of you being a jinchuuriki?” Ino, a pig, inquired as Sai, a weasel, wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, especially since my friend there is one, and he’s shown his worth without Shukaku.”

“What’s his name?” Lee, a turtle, questioned. Now, despite his hybrid, Lee was very fast, especially when he took off the weights he has strapped to his legs.

“Gaara. He’s quiet and not very social, but he’s a loyal and good friend once you earn his trust,” Naruto answered.

“Why did you move back, Naruto? If you seemed okay there,” Neji, a mountain lion, frowned. I wanted to punch the motherfucker in the face for asking such a stupid question. Everyone else tensed at the insensible inquiry.

“My parents and I missed Konoha, and we decided to chance coming back in case things had changed since we left,” the blonde shrugged casually, but I could sense his unease at the question.

“Well, we’re glad you’re back after so long,” Choji, a bear, smiled, breaking the tension.

“Same here,” Naruto laughed, the sound coming out a little forced.

“S-so, Itachi’s b-back in t-town for a while?” Hinata asked me, changing the subject.

“Yeah, he and Kisame are going to help me plan my 18th birthday party,” I chuckled.

“Uncle Sasuke wants a dragon theme!” Suigetsu piped up cutely when he finished draining the broth from his bowl, and I ruffled his hair affectionately.

“Really? You hadn’t told me that yet,” Naruto smirked, and then finished off his ramen.

“Key word: yet,” I retorted, eating the last piece of chicken from mine. We continued to catch up with each other, talking until we had all finished our food, and then each paid our own tabs, except I paid for mine, Naruto’s, and Suigetsu’s. Mercifully, Sai didn’t say a damn thing to piss Naruto off. We bid our friends farewell, and then left. Once outside, I checked the time, and realized it was already 4:30. “Well, do you guys want to head back to meet up with Itachi and Kisame?”

“Sounds good to me,” Naruto shrugged, a content smile curving his lips. Probably due to just getting two bowls of ramen on me. We headed back to the hotel, where my brother and his husband were already waiting for us.

“Dad! Papa!” Suigetsu called out, running ahead of us to greet them.

“Heya squirt,” Kisame laughed, ruffling the shark boy’s hair. “Did you enjoy the ramen?”

“Yeah! And I got to meet all of Uncle Sasuke’s friends! They’re all really nice!” he grinned. Itachi gave me a curious look at the boy’s statement.

“Kiba and Akamaru saw us, so we agreed to have everyone meet us there so we could catch up,” I shrugged.

“Well, I’m glad you all had fun,” my brother smiled. “Now, let’s go to the Uzumaki household.”

“All right! Follow me!” Naruto crowed, and he led the way to his house, where Minato and Kushina greeted my brother and his family warmly.

“It’s good to see you all,” Minato said. “And it’s nice to meet you, Suigetsu.” He smiled at the young boy.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Mr. Uzumaki!” Suigetsu greeted enthusiastically.

“Just call me Minato,” he chuckled.

“And call me Kushina,” Kushina added before she was called Mrs. Uzumaki. Not that it’s a bad thing, but she says it makes her feel old. At least, that was what she said when Naruto and I were kids.

“Okay,” Suigetsu nodded.

“I hope you like pork,” Kushina told us as she had us walk into their home. It certainly smelled delicious, no matter how she cooked the pork.

“It smells heavenly,” Itachi commented as she led us to the living room.

“Thank you,” she giggled. “It should be ready in about 15 more minutes. Can I get you boys anything?”

“I’m okay, but thank you,” I answered politely.

“Can I have some water, please?” Suigetsu asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” she smiled, and disappeared into the kitchen, returning shortly after with a glass of ice water for him. She handed to him, earning a thank you in return before going back to the kitchen.

“So, how come you’re here, Itachi?” Minato inquired, genuinely curious.

“Kisame and I are planning Sasuke’s 18th birthday party, since it’s in a few weeks,” the raven answered, sitting on the couch with Kisame and Suigetsu. Naruto and I sat on the loveseat as they spoke. “Of course, I’ll extend the invitation to Naruto and his family.”

“I would certainly like to think we’re invited!” the older blonde laughed. “After all, it’ll be nice to see Sasuke having a good time again. Kushina will definitely want to make the cake, that’s for certain.”

“That would be amazing!” I exclaimed. Kushina makes the best cake for anyone ever. “I missed her cooking, anyway!”

“You won’t have long to wait, then,” Kushina called with a giggle from the kitchen, and the sweet scent of barbecued pork drifted through the living room.

“So, how’s Fugaku been? I’m sure he’s been working his ass off as always,” the older fox questioned with a chuckle, and immediately, I stiffened. Naruto felt the action, and he gave me a pointed look. One that read, ‘Just tell them!’

“He’s been horrible,” I muttered as my ears folded back. Minato watched me with a concerned gaze as I next spoke, my body shaking slightly. “I’m not living with my parents anymore.”

“Hang on,” he said gently, and retrieved Kushina, who wore a worried expression when she saw how upset I was.

“What happened with your parents, Sasuke?” she asked. I heard Itachi and Kisame lead Suigetsu outside, to which I was grateful. I didn’t want my four-year-old nephew to hear this yet.

“Ever since you guys moved away, Father began to beat me severely,” I began, drawing my knees to my chest and wrapping my tail around myself for comfort. Tears formed in my eyes as I continued. “It was the worst in the beginning, like he’d been holding it in for a long time, but he eased up after a while. Sometimes he just wouldn’t feed me for a week, making Mother bring in a pitcher of water once a day. That’s why I’m so thin…” I shook my head to get back on track. “Each time he would beat me, he was always drunk. Rarely was he sober when it would happen. He wouldn’t touch me if Itachi was around, but that’s because he knows Itachi can protect me. After every beating, he would send Mother in to treat my wounds and injuries, just so no one would know. She’s done nothing to stop him. He’s been beating me almost every week for the past nine years.” Kushina gasped in horror, and Minato glared at the carpet, clenching his fists tightly.

“How did you get out of that situation?” the redhead breathed, tears forming in her eyes.

“Itachi was there last night when Father came home drunk, but before he could even make it up the stairs, Itachi knocked him out,” I explained softly, shuddering heavily as the tears flowed down my cheeks. “I’m staying with Itachi, Kisame, and Suigetsu in an old house in the Uchiha district until I’m 18, and then I’m going to get my own place…” I choked out a sob, and Naruto wrapped his arms around me comfortingly.

“I’m so sorry, Sasuke…” Kushina whispered, hugging me as well.

“It’s not like it’s your fault,” I mumbled. “How could you have known that would happen?”

“Still…” she murmured. “I feel guilty.”

“Don’t,” I pleaded. “I didn’t even want to tell Naruto, but I knew he would either figure it out or become curious when he realized I wasn’t at my parents’ house.”

“I’m glad you told us,” Minato said, finally speaking up when he was calm. “Sasuke, you can feel free to stay with us as well, if you want. Don’t feel like a stranger. You’re practically part of our family. We can set up the guest room for you so you can stay there whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” I smiled gratefully. The rest of the evening was spent in a different atmosphere, one that made me feel better, more comfortable. I wasn’t hiding anything from them, and I felt a little lighter, as though a load had been taken off of my shoulders. By the time the evening had turned into night, Suigetsu was asleep in Kisame’s arms, and Itachi gave me a knowing look. He knew I was planning on staying here instead of at the hotel, or even with him.

“I’ll bring your belongings by once we get Suigetsu settled in,” he told me before leaving. He understood that I wanted to be close to my best friend, and knew that the comfort he gave me wasn’t enough compared Naruto’s.

“I take it you’re staying here, Sasuke?” Naruto asked softly as I leaned against him tiredly.

“Yeah, if that’s okay,” I mumbled.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Kushina assured me. “I’ll get the guest room set up.”

“Thank you, Kushina,” I smiled sleepily.

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” she replied warmly. It took about a half an hour until she returned, and Itachi was at the door with my stuff.

“Thank you for taking care of him, Kushina,” I heard Itachi tell her gratefully.

“Of course. He’s like a second son to me,” she said.

“I know Minato is furious, but try to keep him from doing anything irrational,” my brother warned her. I assumed she nodded, because he bid her goodnight before she did the same and shut the door, locking it as well.

“Let’s get you to bed, Sasuke,” the blonde fox I was resting on murmured. Sighing heavily, I got up, a little dizzy from my exhaustion, and we went to the guest room, where my suitcase was, and he hugged me. “I’m here for you, Sasuke. If you need me, come get me, okay?”

“All right,” I nodded. “Thank you for everything tonight, Naruto…”

“No problem,” he smiled softly. “Goodnight, Sasuke.”

“Goodnight, Naruto,” I whispered, and he left, closing the door behind him. Sighing heavily again, I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, and then crawled into the soft bed. It was so comfortable that it allowed me to drift off to sleep as soon as I turned off the light and was curled up under the covers. Hopefully, I’ll soon be able to tell Naruto how I feel about him…


	3. Chapter 3

X*X(3 Weeks Later)X*X

X*X(Sasuke’s POV)X*X

“Happy Birthday, Sasuke,” Naruto’s voice whispered in my ear. I groaned, rolling over so I could sleep some more. I really didn’t want to deal with a party today, but I knew I didn’t have a choice. “Come on, Sasuke! Mom’s making scones!” My ears pricked up at the mere mention of my favorite breakfast. Kushina makes them the best, and it was a tradition that she always made them on Christmas and birthdays. Mine was no exception to this.

“Please tell me you’re not fucking with my head so I’ll get up,” I said, my eyes still closed.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do that!” the blonde defended himself. I opened my eyes and rolled back over to face him, and saw he was still in his shorts and t-shirt combo for sleepwear.

“Shouldn’t you be dressed for today?” I asked, quirking a brow.

“Not yet. I don’t want to get syrup or honey on the clothes I’m gonna wear,” he explained. I nodded in understanding before sitting up and stretching out in a cat-like manner. I vaguely noticed Naruto watching me, especially when my shirt rode up a bit along my back. Once I was standing, the fox grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the kitchen.

“Jeez! Did you have to drag me down here?” I complained, tugging my hand out of his grip. He grinned cheekily at me, and then Kushina brought over a platter with scones on it.

“Here you go, boys,” she smiled. “And Happy Birthday, Sasuke!”

“Thank you, Kushina,” I told her, smiling as well.

“Did you sleep well?” she questioned, bringing out the warmed syrup and a bottle of honey.

“Yeah, I was out like a light,” I replied.

“Good to hear,” she giggled before calling to Minato, who was in the living room with his coffee. He was quick to join us, sitting at the head of the table and helping himself to some scones. I watched as Naruto drenched his three scones in syrup and covered them in powdered sugar. Internally, I cringed, seeing as that much sugar would give me a stomach ache. Instead of commenting, though, I merely spread some butter on mine and drizzled some syrup on them. We ate the delicious breakfast in peace, and when we were finished, I thanked Kushina for the meal. “It’s no problem, Sasuke. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“I always do,” I smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it! Now, go and get dressed, and we’ll all head over to Itachi’s together for you party,” she said, and I nodded.

“Mind if I take a shower first?” I asked.

“Not at all, go ahead,” Minato answered before she could. I nodded my thanks before running upstairs and grabbing the clothes I would wear for the party. Once my outfit was hung up in the bathroom, I stripped and stepped into the shower, allowing the initially cold water to warm up as it ran down my body. I made sure to clean myself thoroughly, scrubbing my hair with the shampoo and rinsing it out of my raven locks. I even used my scarcely-used vanilla bean conditioner on my hair, ears, and tail, just so I would smell nice. Besides, I know Naruto loves vanilla bean, so hopefully this will help catch his attention. After all, I wanted tonight to be when I told him about my feelings for him.

He’d been so patient and supportive with me these past three weeks. I’d been suffering from nightmares of my father torturing me or even Naruto, and I’d wake up screaming. Naruto would run in and comfort me, and help soothe me into sleeping peacefully again. No matter what, he was always there, trying to cheer me up and make me smile. He always succeeds in making me smile, though, even if he has been watching me and clingy a lot lately. But tonight, I wanted to tell him how I’ve felt for him during the past nine years, even though he’d been gone.

The shower water began to cool, and in a panic, I swiftly scrubbed myself with the washcloth and rinsed off before I froze. I jumped out of the shower and dried off, occasionally looking at my reflection in the mirror. I had gained some weight these past few weeks, thanks to Kushina’s cooking, and I finally looked more like a healthy individual instead of being so skinny. Getting dressed, I sighed. Hopefully tonight will go well as far as my confession.

“Come on, Sasuke! We’re gonna be late!” Naruto yelled to me from downstairs. I poked my head out of the bathroom.

“I’ll be down in a few minutes!” I called back, and then darted into the guest room once I was dressed. Quickly, I sprayed on some cologne I had gotten from Itachi, seeing as he knew about my crush on my best friend and felt this would be perfect to wear around him. When I was finished, I hid the cologne and went downstairs, where Naruto was waiting impatiently for me at the dining room table. He perked up when he saw me, and I swear, his jaw almost dropped at what I was wearing. I wore a pair of black skinny jeans, black socks and shoes, and a midnight blue t-shirt under a dark silver vest with small black and white dragons at the bottom.

“Holy shit… Sasuke, you look amazing!” the blonde fox breathed, and I smiled in thanks, my tail waving happily at his reaction. I noticed he was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and an orange t-shirt with a red flaming fox and dragon design on it. He looked really good in the outfit.

“Watch your language around your parents, Naruto,” Minato warned.

“Sorry, Dad,” he apologized. “Is Mom ready to go?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Kushina answered, stepping in with my cake, which was covered so no one could see what it looked like. “Let’s go to Itachi’s.” We left together, and were at Itachi’s temporary home within 15 minutes. Minato knocked on the door, and soon after, Kisame answered.

“Hey, you’re finally here! Everyone’s been waiting!” he grinned.

“Sorry, Kisame, I needed to clean up,” I admitted, and he nodded.

“No worries, kid, you’re fine,” he chuckled, ruffling my hair and ears. I swatted his hand away, and he stepped aside to let us all in.

“Thanks again, Kisame,” I told him.

“It wasn’t any trouble, kid. In fact, we all enjoyed it,” he assured me. We headed to the dining hall, where the furniture had been moved around so the tables were against the walls, laid out with various delicious foods and drinks. The chairs were scattered around the tables, but not in the middle of the floor. There were dragon-patterned streamers around the walls, and fireball-shaped confetti scattered all over the tables. There were even black and blue paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Kushina went over and set the still-covered cake down on a table and Minato left to set the gift he and Kushina had gotten me among the others in the pile nearby.

“Uncle Sasuke! You made it!” Suigetsu’s voice squealed happily. Naruto and I turned to look just in time, as the young boy ran over and tackled my legs into a hug, almost toppling me over from the impact. He was dressed up for the party, wearing a light blue button up shirt with short sleeves and white pants. “Happy Birthday!”

“Thank you, Suigetsu. And of course I did!” I smiled at the little shark boy. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I hadn’t seen you much lately, so I didn’t know if you were gonna come…” he pouted.

“Well, I didn’t want to mess up the party plans,” I explained.

“I’m just glad you’re here, Uncle Sasuke!” he grinned cheekily, showing his teeth. “Everyone’s waiting in the living room!”

“All right, then lead the way,” I chuckled, and he grabbed my hand and tugged me to the living room, Naruto following with a smirk on his lips. When we got there, our friends greeted me with a loud cheer of, “Happy Birthday, Sasuke!”

“Thanks, guys!” I said gratefully. “The dining hall looks amazing!”

“Well, Sai and I did it, and Sakura and Lee helped, too,” Ino informed me, tacking on the last part when Sakura glared at her pointedly.

“It looks awesome,” Naruto agreed with me.

“Good to know!” Sakura giggled. “We worked hard, after all!”

“How do presents sound now?” Itachi asked, coming over to hug me.

“I think that’s a great idea,” I nodded, and we all went to gather in the dining hall, where everyone grabbed something small to snack on while I opened my gifts. Itachi sat on my left, Naruto on my right, and Suigetsu in front of me, and my brother decided to pass me the gifts. The first one was from Ino and Sai, and I prayed it wasn’t something dirty, considering all of our friends seemed to know I had a major crush on Naruto. They just knew I hadn’t told him yet, and was waiting for the right time for it. Opening the gift, I discovered they had gotten me…a large, potted catnip plant. Seriously? I mean, just because I’m a cat, doesn’t mean I love… Well fuck. And there’s the amazing scent in my nostrils.

“Let’s put this up before it’s too late,” Naruto chuckled, and quickly took the plant from me, setting it on a higher shelf so I couldn’t smell it.

“Thank you for that, guys,” I told the four. “And thank you, Naruto, for getting it away from me before I lost my mind.” The group around me laughed lightly in response to my words. Itachi handed me Sakura and Lee’s gift, which was…catnip oil. I rolled my eyes with a good-natured smile on my face, making Sakura squeal happily and Lee grin. Next was Choji’s gift, which turned out to be a $50 gift certificate to an expensive sushi bar Naruto and I had gone to recently that had the best sushi. I thanked him, and was handed Hinata and Kiba’s gift, which consisted of a wolf fang pendant, a wrist band with a moon and stars pattern decorating it, and a cat-sized stuffed fox with blue eyes. It reminded me very much of Naruto, and I had a feeling Hinata got it for me for that reason.

“Thank you,” I murmured, smiling. Next was Neji and Gaara’s gift for me, the two of which had gotten together while the redhead was visiting a week ago. Apparently, they had already known each other since before Naruto had met Gaara, but they only admitted their feelings to each other recently. Ever since they had gotten together, Neji had become nicer, mainly because of Gaara’s closeness to Naruto. But when Naruto had told me that Gaara was quiet, he was right. Gaara had been very quiet with me in the beginning, but when he learned of my crush on the blonde fox, he had accepted me immediately. I unwrapped the box and saw it held a journal, one that had a black cover with a pair of sapphire blue feline eyes on the front. There were a bunch of pages to it, at least 100, and I smiled knowingly when I saw how there was a black cat on the bottom right corner all the odd-numbered pages, and a gold fox on the bottom left corner of all the even-numbered pages.

“Holy… This is great, you guys!” I exclaimed, and Neji smirked while Gaara gave a small, earnest smile. “Thank you!” Itachi passed me Minato and Kushina’s gift, which was bulky, and I opened it, revealing a patchwork quilt, decorated with black, gold, and blue patches. I knew it represented Naruto and myself, based off of our hair and eye colors, and this made me realize that they accepted me as a part of their family if Naruto and I got together. “Minato, Kushina, this is beautiful,” I murmured, feeling the softness of the fabric as I ran my hands along it.

“I’m glad you like it, Sasuke. You can use that when you move into your new home,” Kushina smiled warmly.

“Thank you,” I told them gratefully. Minato chuckled when Naruto hugged me briefly, and then Itachi handed me a small box, tied shut with a silver ribbon, and when I heard it rattle as he gave it to me, so I knew it was the key to my new home. Regardless, I opened it, and gave the older raven a grin upon seeing the key, making him smile and his tail wave happily.

“Happy Birthday, little brother,” he chuckled, ruffling my hair and ears. Finally, it was Naruto’s turn, but he merely smirked at me.

“You’ll see later,” was all he said, puzzling me and piquing my interest at the same time. I furrowed my brows, showing him my confusion, but decided not to push the subject in case I ruined whatever he was planning.

“Thank you for everything, guys!” I told the others.

“Do you want to see the house now? Or would you rather wait?” Kisame asked.

“Let’s have some fun here first, that way nothing here is wasted,” I answered, and the others laughed lightly. We all began to just mingle and chat, talking about my plans for the future, now that I would be living on my own. Naruto was stuck to me almost the entire time, so I had to fib a bit, giving excuses as to my plans without revealing that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Naruto and possibly adopt like my brother had. I didn’t know what was up with him in regards to him gluing himself to me so much lately. He seemed almost protective or possessive in a manner, like a mate claiming what was his. I just hoped it wasn’t due to Kyuubi’s influence. Based off of how he’d been, though, I had a bad feeling that may be the case.

Eventually, it was close to midnight, and we had started to drink about a few hours prior, already becoming tipsy. I wanted to sober up for my confession to Naruto, though, so I stopped after a little bit, only having one last drink from a bottle of something Sai had brought. Soon after I had stopped, I felt warm, but I just chalked it up to the alcohol. Suddenly, Naruto announced that he was going to take me to my new home so he could give me my present, something that was too special to share. Itachi gave me a reassuring look and nod when I glanced at him nervously, so I went with Naruto outside and was led away for about a mile or two to a decently-sized house that looked immaculate and recently worked on.

“What do you think?” the blonde asked me softly as I stared at the house.

“It looks immaculate,” I smiled, making him snort.

“Wait until you see the inside.” Naruto led me to the door, albeit a little wobbly from the liquor, and I unlocked it with the key Itachi gave me. I opened the door, and we both stepped inside before I reached over and flicked on the light switch so we could see.

In the entryway, about three feet after the tiled floor ended, there was soft, pale grey carpet that led to a wall, where it split to the left and right. A couple of Uchiha fans were hung up on along the hallway, and the hall closet next to us had my jackets hung up inside on the rack above all of my other shoes that I wasn’t wearing. Naruto and I removed our shoes and socks, tucking them into the closet, and I began to lead the fox with me to explore the rest of the house. I could feel his smirk on me the entire time, but I didn’t care. I was too damn excited!

The living room was the first room, being on the right, and it was connected to a kitchen and dining room. It was a simple area, but nicely decorated. The living room had a black recliner, a large and plush couch, a loveseat, and an armchair. The three pieces besides the recliner were all colored a beautiful midnight blue. They all were situated around a brick fireplace, and on the mantel were some pictures of Naruto and me as kids. I noticed pictures of me hung on the walls, but it wasn’t just me. Most of them had Naruto, Itachi, or Naruto’s parents in them with me. My parents weren’t in any of these, thankfully. Four Uchiha fans were arranged on the walls, too. There was an oak coffee table in front of the couch, with a stack of coasters that had a dragon head on them. Next to the loveseat and recliner were two matching end tables, one for the loveseat, and one for the recliner. They each held a simple silver lamp with deep gold lampshades on them.

The dining room, which was connected to the living room, had a large square oak table with four matching chairs tucked in around it. Each chair had a black seat cushion on it. A very simple setup, but perfect nonetheless. The kitchen was spacious, with high white marble counters so I wouldn’t be leaning over and hurt my back while cooking. There was that same tiled floor in here as there was in the entry hallway, too. A black stove sat in between the silver sink and matching refrigerator, and the several oak cabinets held plenty of dishes and cookware.

I tugged Naruto with me to the part I had yet to explore, which was upstairs. His hand was distinctly warm in mine; I had noticed, but again, ignored that detail to continue going upstairs. We went through to the left side of the entry hallway, which was the way to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, I was sure. As soon as I opened the door to the master bedroom, I gasped. It was perfect. There was a king-sized bed against the far wall, so if I sat up while lying in it, I could see the door easily. The cherry wood framed bed had midnight blue sheets, pillows, and a matching skirt, and a blood red comforter with pitch black swirls along the foot end. My few books I had brought when I had left my parents’ home with Itachi were lined up in a cherry wood bookcase, with stone wolf head bookends holding them up. Two cherry wood bedside tables sat on the sides of the bed, and a matching wooden chest was sat in front of the bed. The chest had a flat top with a long, royal blue cushion on it to sit on. An Uchiha fan hung on the wall above the head board, and there were more various pictures of Naruto and me on the shelves around it. Even some dragon-themed knickknacks were on those shelves to fill in some empty spaces, which was nice because I love dragons. A large bathroom was connected to the bedroom, but I decided to explore it later. Instead, I turned to Naruto, but was surprised to see him blushing nervously.

“Naruto? Are you okay?” I asked, concerned.

“Yeah, but I have something I want to tell you,” he murmured, his blush deepening. I tilted my head in inquiry, stepping closer to him so we were right in front of each other. The blonde fox took my hands in his before saying, “Sasuke, ever since we were just four-year-old kids, I’ve liked you. As we got to be older, that feeling became stronger, and after my family and I moved, I felt like there was a part of me missing. I had asked my dad about it, and he told me I was in love. I realized, after a bit, that you’re the one I love. So when we moved back, I was nervous, no, terrified that you wouldn’t want to be friends anymore because I’d been gone for so long. And when you told me about your home situation, I wanted nothing more than to take the pain away and protect you from everything. Especially when the nightmares started. I felt so horrible, like this was my fault because I wasn’t here to protect you.” He shook his head to clear his thoughts. “But what I’m trying to say, Sasuke, is that I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend.” My onyx eyes widened in shock for a split second before tears started to form in my eyes. I blinked them back, and then hugged Naruto tightly around his waist.

“I love you, too,” I mumbled against his chest, my face burning. The blonde pulled me back slightly so he could look at me, his sapphire eyes wide.

“You mean that?” he whispered.

“Yes,” I nodded. “It was the same for me when you moved, only I realized I was in love with you on my own. I didn’t dare to ask anyone. Only Itachi knew at first because he knows how close we are. He told Kisame, who hasn’t told a soul, and they both support me, or rather, us. I want to be with you, Naruto.”

“Thank gods…” he breathed. “This is part of why I wanted to take you here myself. The other part is that…I was hoping…”

“You want to move in with me, huh?” I guessed. The fox gave me a hopeful expression, and I nodded with a smile. “I’d want nothing less.”

“Good,” he smiled gratefully, and leaned closer to my face. His soft lips brushed against mine, his warm breath ghosting over my own as he next spoke in a soft voice. “Sasuke, I love you so much…” Then he pressed his lips to mine in a tender, loving kiss. My heart swelled at the love I felt in that kiss, and the affection in eyes swallowed me in. Our lips moved together in synch, and our bodies fit against each other perfectly. He held me close to him, his lips pressing against mine hungrily, and his tongue lapped at my lips, seeking entrance. I parted my lips slightly, allowing him into my mouth, and the slick muscle danced with my own. Soon, I had to pull away for air, but Naruto continued to kiss along my jaw and neck, sucking lightly here and there. I knew this was going to lead to sex if I didn’t stop him, and I just wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Naruto, we need to stop,” I managed to get out as he sucked harshly at the junction where my neck and shoulder met. I got no verbal response from him, and had a feeling that his actions would leave a rather prominent hickey later. I was becoming weaker by the second from his ministrations, and knew I wouldn’t be able to fight him off at this point. I didn’t want to move so fast, but the alcohol was weakening me further, making me unable to stop him. Even so, I weakly pushed at his shoulders, but this made him growl in warning against my neck, making me stiffen nervously. Naruto had _never_ growled at me, _ever_.

“N-Naruto…?” I stammered, but he didn’t reply, instead nipping at my neck, before suckling harshly at the bitten spot, making me moan shakily. He didn’t seem to notice, or he ignored it, as his hands moved to grip at my hips, and I could feel his nails had lengthened into claws, especially when they dug into my skin through my clothes. When that happened, I knew that Kyuubi was taking over for some reason.

The blonde fox pulled back before kissing me hungrily again, and as he moved in to kiss me, I caught a glimpse of his red irises, which confirmed my thoughts. There was no way I would be able to push him off, but I wasn’t ready for this…!

“Ah…!” I gasped into the kiss when his claws ripped through my jeans, startling me badly. I whimpered as his claws scraped at my thighs, making red lines appear on my skin, and I felt my legs shake as I struggled to stay standing. I felt so submissive and weak right now, more so than it just being the alcohol, but I didn’t understand why. Naruto had so much control over me right now…

The blonde suddenly pulled away, before grabbing me in his arms and carrying me to my bedroom. He then pinned me to my bed, yanking my vest, shirt, torn jeans, and boxer briefs off, before latching onto my nipples, drawing a gasp from me, and I squeezed my eyes shut against the pleasure, not wanting this. I was already bare to him, and I could feel how hard he was as he rubbed his covered groin against me, so there was no question as to what he wanted.

Naruto then pulled off all of his clothes shortly after pulling away from my chest, and my eyes widened at the sight of his hardened cock, which I knew was going to hurt like hell when he entered me. The fox then sucked on three of his fingers, coating them in saliva, before spreading my legs apart and pushing one into me without warning. I gave a pained noise as he did, and he kissed and nipped at my inner thighs in an attempt to relieve the pain. Unfortunately, it didn’t work, especially when he added the second and third fingers, stretching me widely and making me cry out in pain. Naruto didn’t acknowledge my pain, however, instead stretching me a bit more before withdrawing his fingers. The blonde then spat into his hand, rubbing himself to slick himself up, and then he lined himself up with my entrance…and pushed himself in with one thrust.

“AH!!” I cried out in pain, tears beginning to flow freely, and I sobbed when he began to move without waiting for me to give the okay. And they weren’t slow, small thrusts, either. The fox thrust into me hard, fast, and deep, somehow managing to strike my prostate a couple of times and making me scream both in pleasure and agony. I just knew I was bleeding from this, and I soon caught the metallic scent of blood, confirming my suspicions.

“N…Naruto…!! Stop, please…!!” I begged, digging my nails into his back in a weak attempt to drag him back to his senses. It obviously didn’t work, and soon enough, I heard him groan harshly as he came, filling me with his cum. I gave a broken cry as I came shortly after, but my release was pitiful compared to if this had been consensual. It didn’t take long for Naruto to pull out, and once he did, he collapsed at the end of the bed, watching me for a few seconds with those red eyes before they closed and he passed out.

I curled up in a painful, sobbing mess, feeling that pain deep inside of me, more than it should ever have hurt. As I lay there, crying my heart out from the pain and heartbreak I felt at just having been raped by my best friend, my ear twitched faintly as I barely heard the front door open, followed by two sets of footsteps making their way to my bedroom. As soon as I saw who it was, however, my eyes widened in complete horror, as my parents walked in, Mother with a set of clothes in her arms, and Father sporting a nasty grin on his face. I watched as Mother approached Naruto and began to clean and dress him, but only for a minute, since Father got my attention by raising his fist…and punching me in the head, effectively knocking me out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

When I came to, I was still in so much pain that I couldn’t move, but I managed to barely open my eyes and look around to see where I was. And when I did, my eyes snapped wide open, as I realized I was no longer at my new home. I was in the basement at my parents’ house, which I only recognized from my early teens when I would have to stay in here as punishment at times. Whimpering pitifully, I curled in on myself, despite my pain, but stiffened when I heard the door opening. I quickly scooted away to the wall, even though my body protested the action vehemently, and I watched warily as my father and mother walked down the steps into the basement, Mother’s head bowed submissively.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s awake,” Father smirked when he saw me. I glared at him, and he snorted. “Foolish boy. I won’t beat you since you’re a carrier for the fox demon vessel’s child, but once you have that brat’s child, I’ll kill you.”

“…What?” I breathed, confused.

“That damned fox that houses the Nine-Tails… You have no idea he had his mating period last night, do you?” he replied. “That was part of why he raped your pathetic ass. The other part was because I laced the bottle of alcohol your friend brought with a special aphrodisiac. It made you weaker and submissive, and made him desire you more intensely. I gave that bottle to them as a ‘gift’ to bring to your birthday party yesterday. They had no idea, the fools.”

“…” I was quiet, now knowing that the rape wasn’t Naruto’s fault, but I was still hurt by him for it. It also explained how this happened.

“As for why I set this up, the Nine-Tails, when its vessel mates with someone, male or female, they become pregnant, no matter what. And I want that power for myself,” Fugaku, as he’s no longer considered my father now, smirked wickedly. “An Uchiha with the power of the Nine-Tails… The potential there is so much greater than that of you or your foolish brother. And you’re going to be the pawn who carries this child to term, births it, and then you’ll die, as you will no longer serve any purpose to me.”

“You’re a sick bastard!!” I shouted, tears forming in my eyes. “How could you do this?!”

“Because I want that power, like I said before, stupid boy,” Fugaku growled. “Now, you’re to remain here for the rest of your days. Make yourself comfortable, Sasuke, as this is your last home for the remaining three months of your life.” And with that, he turned and left, my mother following after obediently. Once the door slammed shut with a resolute bang, I jumped a little, before lowering my gaze to the floor with a pitiful whimper before starting to cry quietly into my knees. This was real, and I wasn’t getting out. Not unless someone saves my pathetic ass…

X*X(Naruto)X*X

When I woke up, it was with a groan, and immediately, I knew something was wrong. I couldn’t detect Sasuke anywhere near me, except a faint trace of his scent, and that smelled more like his fear and pain than anything.

“Ugh…” I grumbled, straightening up. I looked around, and saw I was in the corner of Sasuke’s room in his new home, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. “Sasuke?” I called, but froze when I saw a dried cum stain on the end of the bed. ‘_No…!_’ I thought in horror. ‘_I can’t have…!_’

‘**_And yet you did, Kit,_**’ Kyuubi sighed in my head. ‘**_It was my mating period last night, and you had your way with the Uchiha._**’

‘_WHAT?!_’ I shouted at her. ‘_Why the hell didn’t you warn me?!_’

‘**_I couldn’t for some reason. I couldn’t get through, as something was stopping me. I don’t know what, though,_**’ she explained. I whimpered, having a VERY bad feeling about this.

‘_But then…where’s Sasuke?_’ I frowned worriedly.

‘**_That I can help with, at least,_**’ Kyuubi murmured, before enhancing my senses so I could track Sasuke’s fading scent. Mixed with his scent, however, were the ones of his parents, and my ears folded back with a fierce snarl. I _know_ Sasuke wouldn’t have gone with them willingly, not after everything that Fugaku had done to him.

“I’m going to need Itachi’s help, dammit,” I growled, before hurrying out of Sasuke’s house and rushing to Itachi’s place in the Uchiha district. “Itachi! Hurry, please! It’s urgent!” I shouted as I banged on the door. The raven soon answered, looking thoroughly confused yet worried.

“Naruto? What’s going on? Is Sasuke okay?” he frowned.

“That’s just it. I don’t think so. I don’t remember what happened, but I caught Fugaku’s and Mikoto’s scents in the house. And Sasuke’s not there,” I explained, making my best friend’s brother’s eyes harden.

“Damn that bastard,” he hissed. He then looked at me firmly. “Go and get Minato, tell him and Kushina what’s going on, and I’ll meet you near my family’s home. I need to tell Kisame what’s going on.”

“Got it,” I nodded, before dashing off to my house. I burst into the house, yelling, “Mom! Dad! Sasuke’s in trouble!!” Mom and Dad were quick to hurry out of their bedroom, looking alarmed.

“What’s going on, Naruto?” Dad asked urgently.

“Fugaku has Sasuke,” I growled, making Dad growl angrily, and Mom gasped in horror.

“Itachi knows, I take it?”

“Yeah, he told me to get you,” I explained, struggling to keep my anger in check.

“Naruto, you need to calm down. We’ll save him, I promise,” Dad swore, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. I nodded, still feeling guilty for what I had to have done to Sasuke, before hurrying after Dad when he took off to the Uchiha district.

‘_Hang on, Sasuke, I’m coming for you…_’ I thought desperately as I ran. We soon arrived there, and met with Itachi, who was waiting near the door. He nodded to us briefly, before banging on the front door to the house three times. Mikoto soon came to the door, and Itachi didn’t even give her a chance to say anything, merely pushing her aside and going into the house. Dad and I followed after him, and I could detect Sasuke’s scent leading to the door to the basement.

“He’s in the basement!” I told Dad and Itachi. Before we could reach the door, Fugaku suddenly blocked the door, snarling furiously.

“Leave, now, if you know what’s best for you,” he spat. “Sasuke is key in my plan for power.”

“What are you talking about, Fugaku?” Dad demanded with a dark frown.

“That brat is going to provide me with a child that has traits from both the Uchiha line and the power of the Nine-Tails,” Fugaku explained with a wicked smirk. “He’s already been impregnated by the Nine-Tails’ vessel, as of last night.” I stiffened at the words, as he confirmed what I’d one to Sasuke. But right after, I crouched down, my tail lashing back and forth as I felt my eyes turn red with Kyuubi’s rage and power.

“You…**SICK FUCKER!!!**” I roared at him, about to lunge, but Dad grabbed me, holding me tight as Itachi attacked Fugaku, punching him powerfully in the jaw with a resounding _crack_, signaling the older Uchiha’s jaw had been broken. Fugaku glared at Itachi icily, but couldn’t speak because of his broken jaw. But the message was clear: “Rot in Hell.”

Snorting, Itachi then grabbed his father’s head, before twisting it sharply, snapping his neck with a sickening crack, killing him instantly. “…Better,” the cat growled lowly. He then unlocked the door to the basement, but before I could dash in, Itachi blocked me. “…We’ll go together, Naruto, just in case.” I knew instantly what he meant, and I nodded solemnly.

“Right…” I mumbled, feeling immense guilt building in my heart again. Itachi took the lead, beginning to head inside, and I followed after with a few feet between us.

X*X(Sasuke)X*X

I trembled and whined as I heard shouts and snarling from outside the basement, followed by a thump and crack, and then another crack, all of which were muffled by the door. Tears formed in my eyes at the fear that Kyuubi had taken over Naruto again and he’d gotten pissed at Fugaku for what he’d done to us. I didn’t want Kyuubi to take over anymore. I just wanted Naruto to be himself again, but even so, I was scared he would hurt me again, intentional or not.

My head snapped up when I heard the door to the basement open, tears in my eyes, and I shook as I listened to footsteps make their way down the stairs.

“…Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice called, making me whimper pitifully. I didn’t think I could speak at the moment, to be honest… My brother was quick to find me, and as soon as he reached me, he pulled me into a hug, which I was grateful for, hugging him back tightly and sobbing.

“Sshh… It’s over now, Sasuke…” Itachi soothed. “He’s dead now, and he’ll never hurt you or anyone else again.” I cried harder at the words, this time out of relief. It really _was_ over. However, I choked on my sobs, tensing sharply, when I heard another familiar voice.

“…S…Sasuke…?” Naruto’s voice called out tentatively. Very hesitantly, I raised my head from Itachi’s shoulder to see the blonde standing by the stairs, heavy guilt and worry practically oozing from his entire demeanor. I realized that he knew what he had done by now, and he obviously felt truly bad. Despite that, I was still scared.

“…Do you want me to step out for a few minutes?” Itachi asked softly. I hesitated briefly, but nodded my head minutely after a few seconds. I needed to give Naruto a chance to apologize, as he deserved that much, considering everything. My brother slowly let me go, and then went upstairs and closed the door. Once it had clicked shut, Naruto bit his lip anxiously before looking at me properly, despite the fear and worry in his gaze.

“…I’m so sorry, Sasuke…” he whispered. “I never, ever, EVER wanted to hurt you… I love you too much, Sasuke…” His gaze lowered again as he next spoke. “I…I understand if you don’t want to see me again after this… But I at least wanted to apologize…and…hopefully, fix our relationship… I just…can’t be without you, Sasuke… I don’t think I could handle it… I love you…” As he finished speaking, his voice cracked, and I watched as tears began to flow from those sapphire eyes of his.

Now, even though he had raped me, he had done so unknowingly, and it wasn’t his fault to begin with. He was honestly apologetic for what he’d done, and…I couldn’t bear to be without him, either.

Shakily, despite my own pain (which had yet to go away completely), I got to my feet and began to slowly limp over to him, before a sharp pain in my backside shot through my spine, and I fell with a gasp.

“Sasuke!” the blonde yelped, catching me before I could hit the floor, carefully holding me close. “Why did—?” I cut him off with a soft kiss. When I pulled away, I smiled slightly at his stunned expression.

“Because…I can’t be without you, either…” I rasped, since I hadn’t had anything to drink last night and all of the crying (which I had cried more than I would like to admit during the past month) had made me hoarse by now. “I forgive you…Naruto… And I love you…too…” At this point, I felt completely drained, and I could feel my eyes beginning to drift closed…before everything went dark.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I came to, I could hear soft voices nearby, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying, or even who they belonged to. I groaned quietly as I shifted in place, trying to get more comfortable, and the voices stopped, followed by a set of footsteps walking away. Then…

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s concerned voice said, and I felt a warm hand take one of mine, squeezing gently. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, and then opened them to look at the blonde, who was sitting next to the bed I was lying on.

“H…hey,” I whispered, giving him a small smile.

“How are you feeling?” he asked softly.

“…Better,” I murmured after realizing I hadn’t felt any pain when I was moving in the bed earlier. “I don’t hurt anymore.”

“I’m so relieved…” Naruto hissed through his teeth as he lowered his head so I couldn’t see his face. “…I was _so_ scared you’d still be hurting or you wouldn’t wake up, Sasuke…” As he spoke, his shoulders began to shake a little as he began to cry. “I’m so sorry, Sasuke… This is all my fault…”

“Naruto, stop, please,” I told him firmly, squeezing his hand tighter. “It’s over, okay? I forgave you, and I still want to be with you. That’s not going to change.”

“…You promise…?” the fox mumbled after managing to calm down a bit.

“Of course. You’re my best friend, and more than that, I love you, Naruto,” I assured him. He looked up at me gratefully, before smiling lovingly and kissing my forehead tenderly.

“I love you, too, Sasuke…so much…” he told me sincerely. He then paused, before gaining a sheepish look. “Kyuubi wants me to apologize to you for her, too. She says she’s sorry she couldn’t stop this from happening, but the drug Fugaku laced the bottle with wasn’t letting her get through to me.”

I bit my lip, but nodded in acknowledgment. “Sorry, I just…I don’t know if I can handle seeing Kyuubi’s effects for a while, that’s all…”

“I understand, Sasuke, and that’s why she’s going to remain dormant for a while,” he explained. “At least until we’ve rebuilt our relationship. She doesn’t want to scare you anymore.”

“…Thank her for me, would you?” I murmured shyly, making Naruto laugh lightly.

“She can hear ya. She experiences what I do,” he explained.

“Right…” I nodded. “…I gotta ask, Naruto, where are we?”

“We’re in the hospital. Mom and Dad brought you here since Granny Tsunade is here,” he told me. “I was talking to her when you started to wake up.”

“And it’s time for me to check ya, Uchiha,” Tsunade’s voice called as she started to walk into the room. “You have quite a lot of old wounds from Fugaku that weren’t properly healed or cared for. I took care of them while you were passed out, which is why you slept so long. Mikoto didn’t do the greatest job, unfortunately.”

“…What happened to her?” I asked. I wasn’t concerned, but at the same time, I wanted to know.

“I’ll let Itachi tell you when he gets back. He went to get Kisame and Suigetsu,” Tsunade, a deer, said, before smirking. “Your nephew’s gonna be ecstatic to see you awake.”

“He was scared for me, too, huh?” I guessed with a sigh.

“They brought him by while you were asleep, and he started bawling when he found out you’d gotten hurt,” Naruto explained, a bitter undertone to his voice. “Itachi and Kisame had to take him for ramen and promise they’d bring him back to see you later just to calm him down.”

“Naruto…” I growled in warning, my ears folding back as the end of my tail flicked irritably. “Stop, please. He doesn’t know, and he has no need to know at all.”

“Okay, okay!” the blonde yelped, raising his hands defensively. “I’ll stop, I’m sorry!”

“As far as the others are to know, I was hurt because of Fugaku, end of story,” I said firmly. My boyfriend nodded in understanding, and I smiled slightly, before leaning over and kissing his whisker-lined cheek. Tsunade smirked, and then began to do her exam to double check my injuries.

“…Well, looks like everything is in order, not including you being pregnant,” she said, and I nodded with a sigh. “Don’t worry, Sasuke. We’ll do frequent checkups to make sure things go smoothly.”

“…Has this ever happened before that you’ve seen, Tsunade?” I asked after a minute.

“…I’ve read and overheard about some jinchuriki in the past impregnating a mate, but there’s no reports or stories of what happened when it came time to deliver,” she said. “But like I said before, we’ll do frequent checkups, and when it comes time to deliver the baby, I’ll perform a C-section on you, and cut the little one out.” I shuddered at the idea, but knew it was the only way to get the baby out of me when it came time.

Suddenly, Naruto’s ears flicked up, and he smirked. “Sounds like Suigetsu’s back with Itachi and Kisame.” Sure enough, small, rapid footsteps raced to my hospital room, and right when they reached the door, Suigetsu’s head poked in, and when he saw me, he gave a blinding grin.

“UNCLE SASUKE!!” he nearly shrieked in relief, running to the bed and trying to clamber on. When I gave Naruto a small nod, the blonde chuckled as he helped Suigetsu up onto the bed with me, and my nephew cuddled close to my side. “I was so scared when Granny said you were hurt!” he whined as he hugged me. Tsunade snorted a little at being called “Granny”, but she rolled her eyes with a small smile before leaving the room for a bit.

“I’m not hurt anymore, though, Suigetsu, so everything’s okay,” I smiled, ruffling his hair before wrapping my arm around his small shoulders.

“Well, that answers my question, then,” Itachi chuckled as he and Kisame entered the room. “At least that’s taken care of.”

“Hey squirt, let’s give your uncle and Naruto a sec with Dad, kay? We’ll go see Minato and Kushina,” Kisame told Suigetsu, and the boy pouted, but slid off the bed with Naruto’s help before heading back out of the room with Kisame. Once they were out of earshot, I looked at Itachi.

“…I guess this is about Mother, isn’t it?” I assumed. My brother nodded, before sitting on the bed by my feet as Naruto took one of my hands in his own. Itachi’s tail flicked a little as he next spoke.

“Mother told us everything that Fugaku had planned, including what had been done to cause this mess, and her part in it all,” he told me. “Before we could stop her, though…she slit her throat and bled out before we could save her…” I froze briefly, before lowering my gaze to the hospital bed.

“…Then she took the fucking easy way out,” I spat, angry tears forming in my eyes. “She never gave me a sincere apology, _ever_… She always gave pathetic ones when she was fixing me up after the beatings, but even then, she did a terrible job…both at healing and apologizing.” Itachi didn’t argue with me on that, knowing I was right.

“I know you don’t care for either of them, but we need to decide what to do with their bodies,” he explained.

“Do what you want with them. I don’t care, in all honesty,” I snorted. “They hurt me enough. I won’t put that façade up about them anymore.”

“And you don’t have to,” Minato’s voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see him and Kushina there, and Kushina had a soft expression on her face as she smiled at me warmly.

“What do you mean, Dad?” Naruto inquired, confused.

“Fugaku’s and Mikoto’s bodies will be disposed of properly by the village. No need for you boys to get involved,” Minato told Itachi and me. “I didn’t go into full detail, but the entire village was upset for you and by the fact that none of them ever noticed.”

“…Thank you, Minato…” I murmured. “I never wanted to confess about my parents to anyone, but knew I would have to eventually… You saved me from having to…”

“Anytime, Sasuke,” Kushina smiled, before her expression became concerned. “Also… About moving out on your own with Naruto…Minato and I felt it would be best if you boys both stayed with us while you rebuild things, considering the recent events. We understand if you don’t want to, and wish to move into your new house as originally planned, but we wanted to at least offer our thoughts on it.”

Naruto and I exchanged looks, both of us being quite surprised by the suggestion, before the jinchuriki’s gaze lowered shamefully, his ears flattening out sideways. “…As much as I truly, honestly appreciate the offer and suggestion, I think I’d like to move into my new house with Naruto,” I told them, and Naruto’s head snapped back up to look at me in alarm.

“But Sasuke, I—” he started to say, but I cut him off with a quick, chaste kiss.

“I’d rather reinforce our relationship by being alone with you, Naruto,” I assured him. This made Kushina giggle, her tail wagging a little.

“I expected as much. That’s fine, but please don’t hesitate to come to us or Itachi if either of you need anything at all, please?” she asked.

“Of course,” Naruto and I nodded in unison, making us blink at each other and then laugh a little.

“Well, we’ll leave you boys so you can have some time, but we’ll see you soon enough,” Minato chuckled, waving to us as he and Kushina left. Once they were gone, Itachi stood as well.

“I’d best head back as well. It’s getting late, and Suigetsu needs to get to bed soon,” my brother told us. “We’ll be by tomorrow, first thing in the morning if Suigetsu has anything to say about it.” At that, he smirked. “Be prepared to deal with him in the morning, Sasuke.”

“It’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll be out of here soon,” I smiled slightly.

“That you will, Sasuke,” Tsunade confirmed as she came back into the hospital room. “Since I got all of your wounds healed, you’ll be able to go back home tomorrow by mid-morning.”

“Sounds great,” I said, before looking to Naruto. “I take it you’re staying with me tonight, right?”

“Of course I am. I’m not leaving you alone ever again if I can help it,” the fox smirked.

“All right. I’ll bring by some extra blankets here in a minute,” Tsunade chuckled before leaving to get the extra blankets. Once she had returned with them, she bid us goodnight before leaving the room for the night. After the door closed, Naruto started to get himself comfortable in the chair, but blinked up at me when I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Sasuke?” he questioned.

“Sleep on the bed with me, please?” I pleaded softly. After a moment’s hesitation, the blonde did, climbing onto the hospital bed and holding me close. He pulled the blankets over us, and then slid a hand in between us, resting it on my flat stomach.

“…We’re actually going to have a kid of our own, huh?” he whispered with an excited note to his voice.

“Yeah… Yeah, we are,” I smiled faintly, moving even closer and kissing him softly. Naruto kissed me back for a few seconds, before pulling back.

“Let’s get some sleep, Sasuke. We’ll need it,” he murmured, the hand that wasn’t on my stomach moving to gently scratch behind my ears. I purred at the touch, unable to stop myself, but I didn’t mind, since it was Naruto. Anyone else would have gotten a proper punch to the face or something similar. “Goodnight, Sasuke… Love you…”

“Goodnight, Naruto… I love you, too…” I mumbled, quickly drifting off to sleep with Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and Sasuke are 17 at the beginning of this, and I apologize for Sasuke being OOC. I can't help doing that sometimes, sadly... Anyhoo, I hope you guys like this!


End file.
